Toshinori Yagi
|romaji= Yagi Toshinori |alias= |epithet= |birthday= June 10 |age= |gender= Male |height= 220 cm (7' 2½") |weight= 255 kg |hair= Blond |eye= Blue |bloodtype= A |quirk= Quirkless (Originally & Currently) One For All (Formerly) |status= Alive |birthplace= Tokyo |occupation= Pro Hero (Formerly) Teacher |affiliation= U.A. High School |teams= Hideout Raid Team |debut= Chapter 1 |debutanime= Episode 1 |voice= Tesshō Genda (Vomic) Kenta Miyake (Anime) |eng voice= Christopher R. Sabat |image gallery= Yes |fightingstyle = Close Combat}} |Yagi Toshinori}}, most commonly known by his hero name, , is the tritagonist of My Hero Academia. All Might is the former No. 1 Hero who bore the title of the world's . He teaches Foundational Hero Studies at U.A. High School. All Might was the eighth holder of the One For All Quirk after receiving it from Nana Shimura. He has since passed the torch to Izuku Midoriya, whom he is grooming to be his successor. After using up all the embers of One for All to defeat All For One, All Might retired and ended his era as the world's greatest hero. Appearance In his "muscle form", All Might is a very large man with an equally muscular and well-defined physique. His design resembles a typical western comic book superhero. He has short blonde hair with two distinct bangs that stand up over his head. All Might's hair often casts a dark shadow over his face, hiding everything but his deep blue eyes. All Might's classic hero costume consisted of a skin-tight blue body suit decorated with a red symbol that somewhat resembles a "Y". The symbol is designed with a white diamond at its center, with white lines connected to it that trace from All Might's chest to his back shoulders. The lines were trimmed with the aforementioned red symbol. The symbol appeared to have wings on the sides that ran from atop his torso before ending around his back. Over his back was a similar red and white design absent of the white diamond. Large white patches with red trims covered each side of his hips before ending at his lower thighs. He wore a gold belt that had a silver buckle with red eyes. His forearm sleeves were colored in gold that each had white lines covered in blue accents over his wrists. He had spiked fins on the sides of his arms and his feet were covered in shin-length gold boots trimmed with white and red accents. In his "true form", All Might is actually a very skinny man with angular features and long limbs. He has spiky, disheveled hair with two bangs framing the sides of his face. He has a very long neck and his eyebrows are absent. He possesses a large scar that covers most of the left side of his chest, and it is not uncommon for him to spout blood from his mouth when excited or surprised. He typically wears baggy clothing to accommodate the change in body mass between forms. After the end of All Might's tenure as a hero, he started wearing clothes that fit him in his true form, as he no longer needs big clothes that fit his muscle form. In his "young age", All Might used to not have shadowed eyes on his face, completely showing his white sclerae while retaining the deep blue irises of his eyes. All Might manga.png|All Might in the manga Toshinori manga.png|Toshinori's true form in the manga Toshinori Yagi youth.png|Toshinori in his young age. Personality All Might's hero persona appears to be derived from western superhero stereotypes. His personality is very colorful and tends to have a lot of dramatic flair. Always sporting a giant smile, All Might usually show off a bright, borderline obnoxious, can-do attitude to inspire others. He tends to be extremely friendly and amicable, due to his popularity and years in the spotlight. However, when he reverts to his sick and scrawny form, he tends to be less energetic. He loses the need to hide his worries about the state of affairs around him behind his smile. Additionally, he avoids drawing attention to himself altogether, afraid that others might learn of his current state of health. Two personality traits always persist in All Might whether he is in his muscle form or true form: his optimism and his oafishness. He has always had faith and hopes that someone would come along, worthy enough to bear One For All. Enough so, that he was willing to pass the power onto Izuku Midoriya soon after meeting the young man. All Might admitted that he had started losing faith in his ability to protect the world until Izuku's heroism taught him that something can always be done to fight injustice. Izuku has compared All Might's personality to their mentor Gran Torino. Both apparently have two sides and are often playing dumb. All Might is actually more intelligent than his image would suggest, but he is still sometimes outsmarted by his students. He struggles as both a teacher of Class 1-A and mentor to Izuku. He has to use a script while teaching his class and often fails to help Izuku improve his mastery over One For All. His fellow teacher, Shota Aizawa calls him an idiot on occasion and Gran Torino says that all his strength and fame has not translated well into teaching others. While All Might is seen smiling, laughing, and cheerful most of the time, he is extremely protective of his students and his rage will show if they're in danger. He was willing to use his Quirk beyond his time limit in order to save his students from the League of Villains. In spite of his anger, he made sure his students felt safe by showcasing his trademark smile before the fight. All Might has a fatherly attitude towards his students (Izuku in particular) and takes pride in helping better his students as heroes. He is quick to give encouraging advice to them and often says he is proud of their improvements. On several occasions, All Might has tried to help mend Katsuki's pride and his relationship with Izuku. All Might was not afraid of pushing Izuku and Katsuki during their final exams and pulled no punches because he knew he needed to do his best to teach them both a lesson. He even used a villainous persona during their battle to get his point across, which both Izuku and Katsuki described as very intimidating. He also has a habit of adding to the surname of his students whether he is speaking out loud or thinking to himself (ex. "Young Midoriya"). Abilities Overall Abilities: All Might was recognized as the strongest hero in the world. He was the "Symbol of Peace" and such deterrent against crime that villains were largely discouraged by his presence in society. He was able to defeat All For One, a dangerous supervillain who once ruled all of Japan ages ago. He was the only user of One For All who was able to win against him. Despite winning, All Might suffered a gruesome injury at the hands of All For One that limited his maximum power output going forward. Even after his Quirk's power was constrained by his injuries, All Might's strength and speed were unmatched though he was only able to manifest it for a limited time period. This time limit got shorter and shorter after he passed his Quirk onto Izuku. Even so, All Might could still defeat villains on his own that groups of normal Pro-Heroes struggled against. By pushing his power beyond its reasonable limits, All Might defeated Nomu, who was created specifically to kill him, with over three hundred blows. Izuku and Katsuki, who are among Class 1-A's elites, were completely dominated by All Might in their fight. All Might wore high-density weights during this battle and was still more than strong and fast enough to effortlessly overpower his two young proteges. Forced to once again break the limiter placed on his Quirk, All Might defeated All For One by using up his remaining power. It should be noted that, even though he is unable to keep his Hero form for more than an instant after his final battle with All for One, All Might still keeps a keen intuition and sharp reflexes, which helped him hone his skills as a hero ever since he acquired his powers. This is shown in his observations regarding Izuku's use of One for All, and the fact that he was capable of catching one of Mei Hatsume's "babies" coming in from behind with minimal effort in his true form. Immense Strength: A single punch from All Might could not only defeat a villain but completely change the weather shortly afterward. It also has the power to completely destroy several city blocks from the wind pressure it creates. Despite becoming severely weakened since first meeting Izuku, All Might's pure, overwhelming strength is comparable to that of a nuclear device. He quite literally beat the Shock Absorption of Nomu and was able to clash with All For One's attacks and cancel out their highly destructive power with brute strength alone. Immense Speed: In conjunction with his immense level of physical strength, All Might possesses an equally impressive amount of speed. When he arrived at the U.S.J, All Might moved a remarkable distance from the gate and simultaneously incapacitated villains in the blink of an eye. Tomura even says that he was completely unable to track his movements despite the latter being slower than he once was. He was also able to travel over five kilometers from the bar the League of Villains was in towards the hideout where All for One was in about thirty seconds. However, according to All for One, this was actually much slower than what All Might is capable of in his prime. Immense Durability: All Might has extreme durability, almost to the point of being completely invulnerable to attacks. He sustained no life-threatening damage from his battle with Nomu and took point blank, unrestrained explosions from Katsuki without so much as slowing down at all. All Might was even able to survive All For One's blast wave attack, a move that can cause city-wide catastrophic damage, and emerged unharmed with only some minor scratches. Former Quirk : Inherited from Nana Shimura, All Might's Quirk gave him access to nearly unlimited, stockpiled power. By channeling this power through his body, All Might had superhuman strength, speed, agility as well as invulnerability. All Might was so proficient with One For All that he was widely known as the world's most powerful person. Super Moves thumb|220px|Detroit Smash * : All Might uses a powerful straight punch that creates a mass amount of wind pressure. So much so, that All Might can level half a city with a single punch. He first used this technique to save Izuku from the Sludge Villain. * : Similar to Texas Smash, All Might uses a downward punch so powerful it creates a powerful updraft that changes the weather. He first used this to save Izuku and Katsuki from the Sludge Villain. * : All Might uses a focused straight chop to strike his opponent in one quick motion. This move is first used against Trapezius Head Gear. * . All Might attacks with a double hand chop that crosses the opponent's body. This move is first used against Nomu. * : All Might blasts himself towards his enemy and smashes his body into the enemy, crushing them with his great weight. This move is first used to propel himself at Izuku. * : All Might whirls around while enemies have latched onto him, spinning with enough force that when they are released they are easily thrown through concrete. This move is first used against Nomu. * : Using all his power, All Might delivers a massive punch, powerful enough to send shockwaves reverberating the surrounding area; it is powerful enough to incapacitate enemies of extraordinary caliber such as All For One. All Might first uses this move to defeat All For One, at the cost of almost completely exhausting what remains of One For All's power in his body. Stats Battles & Events Trivia *Some of All Might's early designs had him as an older, more experienced figure. He also had less of a role in the story, being just a veteran hero who would encourage the main character to try to become a hero even if he didn't have a Quirk instead of a recurring mentor figure. *All Might's real name contains the kanji for , , , and . *All Might likes movies. *All Might's phone is red. *All Might's hero agency is located in Roppongi in Minato, Tokyo, at some unknown location as mentioned in Episode 5 of the sub. *All Might's signature moves are named after states and cities in the United States, with his ultimate move being called United States of Smash. *All Might's rankings in the Popularity Polls are as follows: **All Might ranked 5th, which made All Might the most popular Pro Hero and U.A. teacher in My Hero Academia until he was superseded by Shota Aizawa. **All Might ranked 6th in the Second Popularity Poll. Quotes *''"It's fine now. Why? Because I am here!" *"I smile to show the pressure of heroes and to trick the fear inside of me." *"I cannot simply say 'you can become a hero even without power." *"I really am pathetic. Even though I admonished you, I wasn't putting what I said into practice! Pros are always risking their lives!" *"You can become a hero!" *"You're next."'' References Site Navigation de:Toshinori Yagi ru:Тошинори Es:All Might ko:올마이트 it:All Might pl:Toshinori Yagi Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Pro Heroes Category:U.A. Staff Category:One For All Wielders Category:Emitters Category:Former Pro Heroes Category:Former U.A. Students Category:Final Exam Arc Antagonists Category:Characters from Tokyo Category:Heroes With Known Ranks Category:Hero Teachers Category:Hideout Raid Team Category:Quirkless Category:Retired